


Yes, It's Pepper

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Yes, It's Pepper [25]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Two Vulpix - a Kanto Vulpix named Fyre and an Alolan Vulpix named Icy - try pepper and sneeze from it. The idea and base script are from Freddi Fish 4.
Series: Yes, It's Pepper [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/845469





	Yes, It's Pepper

(Fyre - a Vulpix from Kanto - and Icy - an Alolan Vulpix - approach the black dispenser. Fyre presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her paw. She licks it.)

Fyre: It's pepper.

Icy: Really? What's it taste like?

Fyre: Well, it tastes pretty hot, so I don't think you'll like it. Then again, you are an Ice-type...

Icy: Yeah, but what could possibly go wrong?

(Icy puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows the pepper, but then inhales to sneeze.)

Icy: Ah-- Haaaah... (holds her paw in front of her mouth) HAAAAH-- CHYIEWWW!!!

(Icy sneezes, expelling a small amount of icy wind from her mouth in the process, and blows herself around the room. Fyre puts both of her paws over her eyes as Icy bounces around the room before returning to Fyre. She rubs her nose on her forefinger, which suddenly appears at the end of her front paw.)

Fyre: Gesundheit.

Icy: (sniffles) Wow... I can see why you said I wouldn't like it.

(Fyre pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Icy.)

Icy: Hey, Fyre, can I try some of that pepper?

Fyre: Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you.

Icy: I don't think that's gonna be a problem.

(Fyre gives Icy the spice shaker. Icy shakes some pepper into her mouth and gives it back to Fyre.)

Icy: Mmm.

(But then she starts to sneeze.)

Icy: Hah-- Aaaah... (holds her paw in front of her mouth) HAAAAHHH-- CHYIUUUU!!!

(Icy sneezes and blows herself backwards. Fyre recoils, and then Icy returns.)

Fyre: (sounding a bit amused) Gesundheit!

(Icy rubs her nose on her forefinger, which again appears at the end of her front paw.)

Icy: Thank you.

Fyre: You know what? I think I'll taste some of this pepper. They say Fire-type Pokemon can handle spicy flavors better than other types.

(She gets out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. She starts to sneeze.)

Fyre: Huh... Aaaaah... HAAAAHHH~ Cheww!!

(When Fyre releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards and expels a tiny amount of flames from her mouth. Icy recoils from both the sneeze and the flames, but the latter quickly dissolves without harming her.)

Icy: Bless you!

(Fyre returns to Icy, rubbing her nose on her paw.)

Fyre: Ugh, thank you.

(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)

Fyre: I guess that stuff is a bit harder to handle than I thought...

Icy: Yeah, probably.


End file.
